The invention relates generally to determining and quantifying characteristics of unrestrained animals based on images of the subject animals. More particularly, the invention provides a means for identifying, measuring and collecting numerical characteristics of animals in a wild and unrestrained state. This capability of providing numerical characteristics of unrestrained animals is an important tool to users such as hunters, wildlife managers, game breeders, ranchers and biologists. It enables a user to study and evaluate animal characteristics that relate to age, genetics and nutrition, such as size, horn and antler development, and growth rate. The invention relies on identifying the particular type of animal subject under scrutiny and several key measurements that provide indicia of size of the animal subject type under scrutiny.
In the recent past, determining physical characteristics of wild and unrestrained animals in any significant number is difficult and problematical at best. Although the techniques for sedating or otherwise restraining animals in the wild in order to determine physical measurements is a proven and reliable method, it does not lend itself for assessing physical characteristics of a large number of animals over a reasonably short time frame, much less in a nocturnal environment. The broad availability of high quality digital game and trail cameras has provided the opportunity to analyze images of animals in the wild using computer imaging techniques. Many of these cameras provide viewing capability for operation in nocturnal and low light level environments, as well as attachments for enabling remote, unattended operation. There are several imaging tools available for measuring characteristics of restrained animals, such as livestock, but these are not applicable to wild and unrestrained animals. While there are many computer based tools available for image enhancement and editing, there are no tools readily available for easily assessing characteristics of wild and unrestrained animals using computer analysis techniques. Such a tool finds use with many users such as hunters, wildlife managers, game breeders, ranchers and biologists who would like to determine animal characteristics without the need for restraining the animals in order to determine the characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for determining various animal physical characteristics by using one or more reference measurements for establishing scale factors from a recorded image of an unrestrained animal. It is a further object of the invention to provide an estimate of measurement error in evaluating an animal image. It is an object of the invention to provide one or more images for determining reference measurements. It is an object of the invention to determine physical characteristics of an unrestrained animal by selecting measurements between two or more points on an image of an unrestrained animal. It is an object of the invention to determine volume and mass of an unrestrained animal by evaluating an image of the unrestrained animal. It is an object of the present invention to provide the methods by executing instructions in a computer program. It is an object of the invention to provide a graphical user interface for interactively selecting features of an unrestrained animal image. It is a further object of the invention to determine animal characteristics of animals selected from the group consisting of northern whitetail deer, southern whitetail deer, mule deer, moose, caribou, elk, black bear, brown bear, goat and sheep. It is a further object of the invention to determine animal characteristics of animals selected from the group consisting of an exotic species and a horned species. It is a further object of the invention to evaluate one or more unrestrained animal images using game scoring metrics. It is an object of the invention to provide a summary of the measured unrestrained animal characteristics.